The Offer
by StoneyT456
Summary: Vick and Shawn have an impromptu conversation after Shawn is arrested by a rookie. AKA a look at the relationship between the the Chief of the SBPD and everyone's favorite psychic.


**A/N: Ever since I started watching Psych, I always really liked the relationship between Vick and Shawn so naturally I decided to write a little one shot about it. I have been watching Psych for about six years, but this is my first one shot so please go easy on me. Enjoy!**

They had always had a special kind of relationship, her and Shawn. It all started on that fateful day when he came waltzing into the Santa Barbara Police Department and she had caught a glimpse of him walking by the station hallway being led by Lassiter. She had no idea how common of a sight that would be after today.

And just like she knew they had a special relationship she knew that he probably was not psychic. She wasn't dumb - she knew all too well how Henry Spencer was the top detective of him time because of his astute observational abilities and how that trait can be passed down genetically. She just chose it as one of the things she could learn to live with, after all, he had solved over a hundred cases for them so it must have been working well.

So when he would walk in to her office with that quirky smile and tell her that he was having a "vision" on a certain case then she would pretend to believe in the shenanigans when all she cared for was getting the results. There was one time when she was concerned that he might think she was dumb for believing in his ruse, but quickly she found that he had even more respect for her for believing in it.

She always knew that he had something to do with her being made chief. It was an unspoken thing between the two of them that she knew that he had way more power and influence then he would want people to believe. That with a hunch and a camera he could reform the police department and possibly the entire city government of Santa Barbara. But instead he chooses to help her with that gift.

She always knew he was special, so when he was being dragged through the hallway in handcuffs by a very flustered looking rookie, she jumped out of her chair and threw open her office door to stop the officer in his tracks.

Immediately the pair stopped and looked at her and she noticed that Shawn had a nasty looking cut on his forehead that was still bleeding, making her even more mad then she previously was.

"Excuse me? What the hell is going on here?" She asked loudly. It was late and most of the staff had gone home, but those that were left were now focused solely on the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

"I caught this man breaking and entering into the house of one of our active crime scenes." The officer stated.

Vick looked at Shawn, who simply gave her an innocent look and shrugged his shoulders.

Vick looked back at the officer, "how long have you been working on this Department Officer..."

"Bush." He replied. "Hugh Bush. And two days, ma'am."

"Right." Vick said suddenly remembering seeing the man's transfer papers on her desk a while back. "Officer Bush did this man make any attempt to explain to you who he works for."

"Well I mean-" He began.

Vick was not having it. "Shawn did you tell Officer Bush who you work for?"

Shawn smiled a cocky smile and looked at Bush and then back at Vick. He cleared his throat before talking. "I tried to explain to the kind officer here that I was a private psychic detective employed as a consultant for the Santa Barbara Police Department but he refused to believe me."

She looked back at Bush. "And why is that?"

Bush laughed. "You can't seriously be employing a psychic to solve crimes can you? I mean that is the type of stuff you hear on TV not in real life."

Shawn made an 'oh' gesture with his mouth as brought his handcuffed hands to his face in shock.

Vick stared angrily at the rookie before stepping closer to him. "Mister Spencer has been working for this department for six years now. He has solved more cases then you probably ever will and has put his life on the line more times then most of the people here combined. Him and his partner have proved themselves to be a valued asset to this department and I will not stand for them being falsely arrested and apparently injured while working on a case."

Bush blinked at her in shock. "I-I didn't-"

"I suggest you unhandcuff Mister Spencer and go back to your desk and write me a full page report of everything that happened tonight. Understand?"

Bush nodded nervously before he began to fetch for the key in his belt. He dropped the key on the ground with his shaking hands, causing Shawn to scoff and Vick to look at him with even more disapproval.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he unlocked the handcuffs from around Shawn's hands and walked away rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Don't mess with me, Jack!" Shawn shouted after him, making him lower his head even more. Shawn smiled at Vick who simply shook her head at him.

"My office. Now."

Shawn followed dejectedly until they were both in her office with the doors and blinds shut.

"Seriously Chief, you need to keep a better watch over the rookies out there because I don't want to have to-"

"Cut the crap, Shawn." She said sinking into her chair. "First things first. Is your head okay?"

Shawn made a face to suggest he had forgotten about it until she brought it up but he reached up and touched it, winced a little, and then smiled at her. "Should be fine. Officer Numbnuts over there pushed me to the ground when he was trying to handcuff me."

Vick sighed. "I am sorry for the way that this was handled but I have to know, what were you doing at that house, Shawn?"

Shawn sat down in the chair in front of her desk and leaned his arms on the table. "I got a vision, Chief. The information we need to put this guy away is still in the house. I didn't think that anyone would mind if I went back to the house to check up on it."

"And Gus?"

"He's got a big sale tomorrow and he wanted his beauty sleep." Shawn huffed.

"I am sure that this goes without saying that you are not legally permitted to be snooping around that house without my permission." She said.

He was about to speak when she interrupted her. "There is something that I have been wanting to talk to you for a while about, Shawn."

He leaned back in his chair. "I'm listening."

She reached down and pulled out a manilla folder, fat with documents. "You took the police entrance exam when you were eighteen, correct?"

"Yes..." He said hesitantly. "Chief what does this have to-"

"Hush." She said.

"Hushing."

She pulled out a stack of papers and flipped through them. "What I said out there was true. You have solved more cases for this department than any detective, besides Lassiter and O'Hara of course."

"Of course." Shawn shrugged.

"And you are constantly putting yourself in harm's way, sometimes despite explicit warnings not to do so, but you inevitably always end up catching the bad guy."

"Right." Shawn said still confused.

"Despite your... disastrous stunt at the police academy, you showed almost perfect aim and scored higher on those tests than most officers here."

"I'm still failing to see your point."

"My point is Shawn, why don't you come work for the department as a detective."

Shawn laughed, only stopping when he realized that Vick's face was serious. "For real?" He asked.

"For real. The pay we can offer you is twice what you make at Psych plus health insurance for all the risks you take. You can still keep your private clients, which I know you have, and we can make a special... exception for your relationship with Detective O'Hara, which I also know you have."

Shawn scoffed. "That is a mighty fine offer, Chief." He said standing up. "But I am going to have to say no. I can't do that to Gus. As much as he complains I know he likes this. And I need the freedom to work the way that I want to work without have to following a bunch of lame rules. Plus, having an office next to Lassy all day long? No thank you."

"Your father was a legend here." She added. "You can be too."

"I have tried my whole life trying not to turn into my father."

Vick sighed, putting the file away. "I knew you were going to turn me down. But I would be a fool not to ask. This department owes you a great debt, Shawn."

"So no hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings."

"Am I going to get a raise?"

"Get out of my office."

"Okay."

Shawn began to walk out the door before the Chief stopped him. "I would prefer if this stays between us." She said.

"No problem."

He put his hand on the door and was about to step out.

"Oh and Mister Spencer, you and your dad are a lot alike. You have the best parts of him in you."

He smiled. "Thanks Chief."


End file.
